Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 March 2013
11:46 lol 11:47 Hey Utter Solitude. I just posted a message on your wall. 11:47 No shit 11:48 o.o 11:48 :P 11:48 brb 12:15 hi 12:40 Hi 12:41 Hi 12:42 Wits up 12:42 *wuts 12:43 not much 12:43 you? 12:43 Same, I'm bored :P 12:45 did u read the first chapter for the once upon a time novel? 12:45 ? 12:45 no 12:45 I didn't know it was out already 12:45 just the first chapter 12:46 someone put a link for it in the comments for it 12:47 hmmm 12:49 Yea, I read it and it's good 12:55 Seeya 12:55 byeeeeeeeee 12:56 bye 02:10 anyone else have snow again? 02:10 plus cold snaps 02:10 Hi Kung 02:10 Hey 02:10 yo yo yo 02:11 No snow here, but back home 02:11 i didn't get snow :( 02:11 i want snow XD 02:12 but it's getting really cold for Florida at the end of March... 43 F at night! 02:13 not much colder at home XD 02:15 it snowed last night 02:16 what are those tamara is ursula theories? XD i don't see the connection at all... 02:16 xd 02:16 02:17 everyone is so bent on ursula being on the show o.o 02:17 every villianess is automatically Ursula 02:17 every time a new female character is introduced ... it's, "SHE"S URSULA!" XD 02:17 kinda like how every black man is Lancelot 02:17 o.o 02:17 seriously. 02:18 There are STILL people convinced that the black knight in Pilot is Lancelot 02:18 well I couldn't but do a told you so dance last night 02:18 o.o 02:18 lol shaia 02:18 cause I was right about her 02:18 i had no idea tamara was going to be that bad 02:18 she's a Villain 02:18 she sure knows how to play a villain ;) 02:18 so different from her TWD role 02:19 yeah wait till Gold finds out what's she doing to his son 02:19 i don't know if i would consider own/greg a villain, though 02:19 he has legit reasons for being in storybrooke to find his dad 02:19 Not everyone is so black n white 02:19 yea 02:20 Who else are they supposed to be? XD 02:20 grey like catwoman 02:20 just varying shades 02:21 o.o 02:21 why the o.o face 02:21 nothing, lol 02:21 just thought the comparison to catwoman was funny 02:21 why???? 02:22 xd 02:22 I just answered your question, lol. 02:22 no why is the comparison funny 02:23 ??? 02:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sekLEG8xsOs 02:24 something funny to watch 02:25 Hehehehehe 02:25 nice video 02:39 donde estas????? 02:41 ? 02:22 I just answered your question, lol. 02:22 no why is the comparison funny 02:23 ??? 02:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sekLEG8xsOs 02:24 something funny to watch 02:25 Hehehehehe 02:25 nice video 02:39 donde estas????? 02:41 ? 02:44 o.P 02:47 i said where are you. 02:48 me? 02:48 no one was here. sorry i am practicing for something so i typed in spainsh 02:49 oh 02:49 don't be sorry 02:49 kk 02:58 o.O 02:58 (trollface 02:58 (trollface) 02:59 nice (batman) 03:01 No, I'm saying, don't be a (trollface) 03:02 ? im confused ? 03:02 Don't be a troll. 03:03 ? Still Confused ? 03:03 What are you, 11? 03:04 no just off in my own world. i dont get alot of references. 03:04 Uh huh. 03:04 Don't spam the chat, k? 03:05 k, sorry Utter 03:05 ty 07:45 hey 07:45 o.o 07:52 Hi 07:54 hi 07:57 Hey 07:58 hey 08:00 how is everyone 08:03 good 08:03 cold, but good 08:03 Cold here, too 08:03 blue sky and sunny, but it's really windy 08:05 cold and a bit windy here too 08:11 hi Fra 08:11 hey 08:12 Howdee 08:12 Hey 08:12 Hey :) 08:12 ...If I see one more friggin trailer for the Host, I'm hunting down Stephie Meyers... 08:13 UGH 08:13 that movie looks like shit, i'm sorry 08:13 once again it's about some sappy love story 08:13 I'm not kidding when I say I've seen the trailer 42 times in the past two days... 08:13 -.- 08:13 XD Worse 08:13 It's a love triangle 08:13 Actually XD sqaure 08:13 the basis of the aliens taking over the world seemed interesting until the whole narration about it "being a love story" 08:14 (vomits) 08:14 It's Meyers... she isn't capable of writing anything that isn't an overly sappy, completely unrealistic love story 08:14 At least this one doesn't involve a guy who's a hundred years older than the girl he's macking on... 08:14 -.- 08:14 and again with the love triangle 08:14 which is kind of stupid to begin with 08:15 one guy is actually in love with the alien host in her body while the other is in love with the original girl in the body 08:15 o.O 08:15 ugh, that sounds like I should consider myself lucky I haven't seen that trailer yet 08:15 but the fact that she's like... the first human he interacts with in years -doesn't- really give me hope that theirs is a "lasting and true love" XD He probably just forgot what chicks looked like and was like "Whoo!" 08:15 How have you missed it XD They play it every FIVE minutes! 08:15 ugh 08:16 typical meyer 08:16 and what's with the girl, sacrificing herself for the dude? XD Shouldn't that role be reversed? 08:16 Hi Killian 08:16 Hey Killian 08:17 Hey 08:17 hiya 08:17 well, i got a response from kalinda about the august leg pain thing 08:17 you were right frac ;) 08:17 it was his guilt manifesting in a physical form 08:17 https://twitter.com/DJKidsparkle/status/316412475790749697 08:17 XD Sweet 08:17 as for the tamara question ... 08:17 she gives me no answers XD 08:17 Darnit XD 08:18 Hey 08:18 xd I knew 08:18 that's just frustrating XD 08:18 would have been nice ;) 08:18 she would give NO answer xd 08:18 I wonder what they are filming today 08:18 Jennifer Morrison has posted two pictures on Facebook and Twitter 08:18 can you give me a link please :S 08:18 ? 08:19 and they are definitely filming on the "ship" again 08:19 https://www.facebook.com/pages/Jennifer-Morrison/384069508688 08:19 Ship as in pirate, right? 08:19 oh, wait 08:19 XD Not Ship like... romantic 08:19 http://www.facebook.com/pages/Jennifer-Morrison/384069508688?ref=ts&fref=ts 08:19 thanks xd 08:19 "ship" since I wasn't sure if it was the actual ship or just the set they built 08:20 xd 08:20 Yes,at least it was 08:20 Isn't the ship the one from Pirates of the Caribbean? 08:20 yeah, but they only filmed some scenes on it 08:21 XD Gotta wonder why, since it's not like they need it for Pirates again 08:21 let me see if I can find the pictures of the fake ship on Twitter again 08:21 well, PoTC 5 is coming soon! ;) 08:21 Ugh... seriously? 08:21 They gotta learn when to end it XD 08:22 http://t.co/sstZZm7q 08:22 when they Kill Jack maybe 08:22 xd 08:22 what Shaia? 08:22 oh 08:22 xd 08:23 Jack as in Jack Sparro 08:23 ww 08:23 That's a pretty nice fake ship... 08:23 yep 08:23 Jack Sparrow yep 08:23 XD They'll never kill Jack (again) - he IS that franchise 08:23 http://t.co/vwgMLArP http://t.co/cGfH4MI8 08:23 btw, is someone making the Tom Ellis oage? 08:23 page* 08:23 http://t.co/OYzZhJX3 08:23 I know Fra 08:24 But seriously... five movies? It's based off a -theme park ride-... They've gotta let it go XD 08:25 xd 08:26 ahhh snowing again 08:26 i really do not like the reference gusey used for "robin hood" 08:26 we don't even know if that's his name on the press release 08:27 also, it shouldn't say that since Thief is quite obviously RH 08:27 and its raining too (angry) 08:27 so, there's no readon to keep them separated, but also not evidence enough to merge them lol 08:27 xd Shaia 08:27 The promo can't be considered a reference? 08:27 I thought it was a bit of a bombshell cause I didn't know Robin hood was gonna be on the show 08:28 they didn't say anything 08:28 I bet they were laughing like watch the fans freak out with this lol 08:29 XD I kinda figured it was Robin Hood, with the casting call 08:29 ohhhhh 08:30 lol, you did ? 08:31 well, yeah, i know the promo did say "robin hood", but we dont usually use promos as references 08:31 I did - With the "Thief" part and his description... it was pretty clear to me XD But I love Robin Hood... 08:32 I may be one of the ... ten people who've actually read the original book XD 08:32 I kinda wonder what Rumple and belle were doing it looked like they were on a little trip or something 08:38 Random, but all the talk about POTC and ships reminded me of it... http://starrox.net/ship.jpg 08:39 I took that almost exactly 6 years ago in Burbank, CA 08:39 wow 08:39 xd 08:39 and that building is one of the parking structures on the Disney lot XD 08:39 is that from your house? 08:39 I mean, you took the picture from your house? 08:40 no, I was in LA on holiday 08:40 Oh I see 08:40 and on my way back from a tour on the WB lot, I saw that from my car 08:42 cool xd 08:45 https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/with_replies 08:45 he's answering questions right now 08:46 wooo 08:46 xd 08:46 ask him if we are gonna see more backstory's for main cast 08:46 I'm gonna ask again about Wonderland's Mushroom 08:47 like more of Charming's backstory Red maybe more of Rumple and belle 08:47 ahh there's so many characters 08:48 I doubt we'll see much of Red in the remaining episodes of the season :( 08:49 aw :( 08:49 next season maybe 08:49 maybe 08:49 and I meant to say before Rumple got cursed 08:50 yea 08:51 there's just so many characters backstory's we haven't seen and I'm sure there is more 08:51 yep 08:51 i still want to see gus XD 08:51 maybe he's a talking mouse with jared's voice 08:52 if cinderella ever comes back on the show o.o 08:52 hmmm 08:54 oh good it stopped raining and snowing for now 08:58 Ashely Boyd 08:59 it's Ashley 08:59 gah, typo 08:59 Ashley Boyd 10:29 I just saw this, "Do not upload images just to place on a user page. This is a waste of server space. Any such images will be deleted. " 10:29 yeah something, because its not a normal item 10:30 Then that answers your question 10:30 But the profile pic isn't really just for the user page. 10:31 Dude, if an image is not being used on an article or in a gallery, DO NOT UPLOAD IT 10:31 This isn't a free hosting site 10:31 All right. 10:31 You can upload the image to a whitelisted site, like flickr or photobucket, and use the direct url 10:31 Thank you 10:32 brb 10:41 wb 10:59 omfg 11:00 wikia css hates me, I wish really knew about this xd I'm just testing and experimenting, and right now, it's not working as I want it to (angry) 11:08 Test 11:18 ugh I regret making a comment now 11:22 what comment? o.o 11:23 anyone want to rp here http://once-upon-a-time-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:23 hmm 11:23 nah, i'm not into rping 11:24 this thing apple Thread:113856#5 ugh 11:24 i see... 11:24 I knew I shouldn't say anything 11:25 I'm sorry but it would ruined the show 11:26 in your opinion, it would. lol. i can't change your mind if that's your opinion. 11:26 I disagree :D 11:26 It depends on how they do it, I guess. 11:27 ??? 11:27 but to be realistic, we don't exactly live in a world where it's all straight people. gay people exist, lol. and i would imagine they do have gay people in the enchanted forest, too. that's my take on it XD 11:27 Like, if Archie casually mentioned he had a date with "Tom". 11:27 I'd buy that 11:27 ew 11:27 Why is that "ew"? 11:27 Gay people are real. 11:28 Gay people have been around just as long as straight people except in history they are always getting swept under the rug. :/ 11:29 i think that's why today it's still a big push for people to feel normal and okay about gay people as much as straight people. 11:29 can we talk about thing else 11:30 Sure. 11:31 thank you 2013 03 26